reclaimingsancretorfandomcom-20200214-history
A Traitor in Brise
Details: Questgiver: Dalu Imbassa Location: Brise Narrative: This is a straight continuation from The Horse Seller. After reading the Dusty Worn Note you'll now have information about the "horse" - Homer Vanui and where to find him. Ride to Chorral and follow the road outside the North gate. Up in the mountains you will come across a small settlement named Brise. This is your destination. Enter the settlement and Bruin will speak to you again with further instructions on how to proceed. Look for your mark inside The Howly Inn. After gathering information either from Homer himself or the Innkeepers, update Bruin again for further instructions. Tip: Pay close attention to information about the Guard patrol, and the fact there is no patrol on Sundas. That is the day to confront your mark in his house. Bruin will have you interogate him alone while he waits outside. Homer won't co-operate at first, but just smack him around until he is more co-operative then he'll spill all he knows. When you try to arrest him for being a traitor he will turn on you. You'll have no choice but to kill him. Search his body and his house for further clues to what he hasn't told you. Outside, inform Bruin of what you learned. Your next step is to return to the Imperial City to gather information on your new mark - Kurgan Black-Mountain. Special Note: One of the side quests, Ghost March, can be started here in Brise if you find the ghost on a rainy night. Detailed Walkthrough: When you arrive in Brise, wait for Bruin to speak to you. He'll have you do a little spy work inside the local Inn. If you're lucky, the mark Homer Vanui will be there, drinking himself silly at the bar all day. Speak to him, although he's not very trusting of a stranger. If he's not in his usual spot at the bar, speak to the Innkeepers. They're a little loose-lipped about Homer's schedule. Also pay attention to the schedule of the Imperial Legion in the area. There is no patrol on Sundas. Return outside to update Bruin with whichever information you gathered. Bruin will suggest waiting until Sundas to confront the 'horse' in his own shack, to the left of the Inn, called the Songsinger Shanty. Bruin will wait inside the shack, you're on your own. If it's going to be a long wait you can take a room in the Inn. On Sundas, follow Homer home. When you enter the shack Bruin will have subdued Homer and will speak to you. It's up to you to interogate the mark. Bruin will wait outside. Speak to Homer. He'll be uncooperative at first. Hit him (fists or weapon, doesn't matter) until he's unconscious then wait for him to wake and sit down again. Now he'll talk but it won't go well. Homer will refuse to be arrested and turn into a Mythic Dawn agent and attack. Kill him. You won't yet have all the information you came to Brise for. Search his body for the Mire Stained Note, and search his shack for A Surveyor's Sketchbook, on the floor under the shelves. Read them, then go outside and update Bruin on the tragic event of Homer's untimely demise. Bruin will tell you that you should both now return to the Imperial City to gather further information on the new mark - Kurgan Black-Mountain. Continued on the page Office of Engineering. Category:Spies Like Us Category:RST Main Quest